


Drabble robocze (czyli próbuję coś pisać, a wychodzi różnie)

by Vel_es



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Metaphors, Not Beta Read, One Word Prompts, Short, Slow Dancing, Wordcount: 100, sometimes 200
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vel_es/pseuds/Vel_es
Summary: Drabble z Merlina. Krótkie, inspirowane jednosłownymi promptami.





	1. #1 Taniec

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałam pisać odrobinę częściej i wyszły z tego drabble. Nie ogarniam życia i nie mam bety, ale próbuję tak czy inaczej :)  
> Przygarnę z radością konstruktywną krytykę, nie pogardzę także dodatkowymi promptami.

Ludzie zwykli przyrównywać walkę do tańca, lecz on zawsze wiedział, że to nieprawda. Artur za nic nie potrafił tańczyć. Walka była jak konwersacja, jak język - i książę posługiwał się nim płynnie. Dłoń pozbawiona ciężaru broni była jak usta pozbawione głosu. Ale taniec? Artur nie potrafił poruszać się z gracją, zawsze czuł, że zajmuje więcej miejsca niż powinien. Tylko, kiedy ruch miał cel - zranić, obezwładnić, unieszkodliwić - wówczas wiedział, jak sobie radzić.  
Merlin tańczył tak, jak walczył - okropnie. Jak gdyby w ogóle nie słyszał rytmu, albo zdecydował się go ignorować. Bynajmniej go to nie zniechęcało. Jego ciało emanowało przyjemnym ciepłem, pachniało potem, ziołami leczniczymi, i czymś innym, czego Artur nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Artur czuł się przy nim bezpiecznie (oczywiście, prędzej nadziałby się na swój miecz niż wypowiedział te słowa na głos). Ale chyba coś w nich było. Bo dopiero w zaciszu komnat książęcych, z ramionami Merlina oplecionymi wokół jego talii i czując jak mężczyzna kołysze nimi bez ładu i zdecydowanie nie do taktu, Artur stwierdził, że może taniec nie był taki straszny, jak mu się wydawało. Może nawet on, od czasu do czasu, mógł sobie pozwolić na coś innego niż machanie mieczem.


	2. #2 Wartość

Artur definiował się i był definiowany poprzez swoje umiejętności. Jego miarą było to, jak sprawnie mógł pokonać przeciwnika, jak dyplomatycznie umiał poprowadzić negocjacje. Artur był rycerzem, księciem, dziedzicem tronu, dla króla głównie rozczarowaniem.  
Od bardzo dawna nie był po prostu Arturem.   
Bo prawda była taka, że nikogo nie obchodził chłopiec, któremu wręczono miecz, gdy tylko mógł go utrzymać i kazano uczyć się, jak zabijać. Nikogo nie obchodził młodzieniec, pragnący by ktoś polubił go za to, kim jest. Nikogo nie obchodził mężczyzna, który zrozumiał, że jest wart tyle, co jego czyn.  
Jeśli Artur nie mógł spełnić oczekiwań, nie był warty nic.


	3. #3 Odwaga

Odwaga była czasem jak skakanie do wody z wysokości - wystarczyło zdecydować się na pierwszy krok. Wyzwania, bitwy, wszystko działało na podobnej zasadzie. Potrzeba było tyle śmiałości, aby rzucić komuś rękawicę pod nogi. Potem działała już siła grawitacji: bo dla Artura oczywistym pozostawało, że tak, jak nie mógł nagle zawisnąć w powietrzu i odlecieć, tak nie mógł wycofać się z pojedynku, ani okazać słabości. Jego wola nie uginała się przed żadnym mieczem, to czyniło Artura tym, kim był. A spadanie? Spadanie było gwałtowne, przerażające i dawało mu poczucie wolności, jakiego nie doświadczył nigdy wcześniej. Artur żył po to, by spadać.


End file.
